The World Ends With Kingdom Hearts
by D. Angelus
Summary: What would happen if Sora met Neku. Quite a lot of randomness/retardedness. You know you want to read this! T for swearing and violence.
1. prolougue

prologue – a shattered soul

scene: an abandoned apartment in Shibuya, 1992.

two adults stand quietly. in front of them, a child weeps. one walks over and smacks the child, causing even more tears to flow out from his already crying face. the other gasps at her son's pain and pushes the father away, coming to comfort her child.

a gunshot rings out.

that was the last time the child ever saw his mother.

alive, at least.

the remaining humans stare at each other in silence.

dead silence.

(Reaper humor.)

"That's enough, Neku. Let's go." the man said, grabbing his child's arm and walking away into the night…..

scene: Udagawa Backstreets, 2006.

Neku was silent. "Come on, Neku, we need to go!" his dad said. No, Neku thought. He was tired of his father beating him every day for small reasons, like dropping a cup. Neku had this chance, and now he was going to take it. Making sure he had his CAT headphones, his wallet from when he was 5, and enough money to last him for a while, he silently crept away.


	2. crash

chapter one - crash landing

Shibuya, in front of 104 Building

KABOOM!!

"Sora, can't you make us land any..umm..I don't know, SOFTER?" Kairi asked?

Ever since Sora and Riku had beaten Xemnas, things had turned to normal.

Kind of.

"Sorry Kairi." Sora said, brushing the dirt off his baggy pants. "Riku, you had the map, where are we?"

Three words: celebratory road trip.

Riku walked out of the debris of the gummi ship, oblivious to what had happened.

"Shee...Bueey...yeah."

Sora walked over and smacked Riku on the head.

"It says Shibuya, you dolt!"

"That's what I meant to say!"

"But you didn't!"

arguing and fighting

Kairi sighed.

"Boys will be boys..." she said, cursing the stupidity of the male gender.

Inside her, Namine smiled.

Sora turned to look at Kairi, and inside of him, Roxas shrugged.

Unfortunately, so did Sora.

Thwack!!

"You let your guard down, Sora!"

"Grrr... SUPER SAIYAN FORM!!"

Roxas smacked his head and said," Sora?"

"What?"

"This is Shibuya, not Namek. You can't transform."

"Damn. Take this! Blizzaja!"

"Damn it, Sora, how many times must I tell you, you're not a Black Mage!"

"LIKE I GIVE A DAMN! BLIZZAJA!"

Blizzaga streaks toward Riku.

"I thought we could only use our fists?" Riku stated, as he leapt aside.

Since it past Riku, the spell kept on going.

Until it hit a grizzly bear.

Sora squealed...in delight.

"Awww, what a cute bear! Are you friends with Pooh? I know! I'll name you...Hoop!" he said.

Roxas sighed. "'ll take care of this.", he stated, transforming Sora into a kid in a black coat and two keyblades-Roxas.

(Inner) Sora gasped. "Hey, I thought you said I couldn't transform!"

"Into a Super Saiyan, you ditz." Roxas said, and charged into battle.


	3. the lion roars

chapter two - the lion roars

A.N: I know the last one had a lot of randomness, but I'll try to have a schedule of Random/Not/Random/Not...ad infinitum.

Enjoy.

Roxas charged at the bear with full force with Oathkeeper and Oblivion...

Only to pass straight through him/she/it.

"What?" Roxas gasped. Then he realized that the bear had no Heartless symbol...or Nobody.

"Guys, stay back!" Roxas barked. This was unlike any thing he'd seen before.

Riku ran towards Roxas and created a shield around Kairi.

"Let's go!" Riku exclaimed.

TWO MINUTES LATER...

Riku and Roxas/Sora were beaten to a bloody pulp. They couldn't fight this monster, not by a long shot...

Just then, two teens, an emo boy and a fashionista girl who were walking by talking rushed towards them.

The boy grabbed a pin and leapt on the bear.

"Outta' my face!" the kid said, and a HUGE (I'm talking Buster Sword big!) energy blade slashed the bear in half.

But then it reconstructed.

The boy looked back, and commanded, "Shiki, now!"

The girl nodded and pulled out a stuffed doll.

"Mr. Meow, go!!" she said, and the toy grew claws.

The bear roared, and the doll attacked.

Three words, Stuffed Toy Massacre.

The bear fell, and dissolved into nothingness.

"And that..." the boy said, "is how you hush the Noise."


	4. introductions

**Author's Note:**

HEY!

I finally figured out how this thing works!

I deserve a medal. xD

And now for our story intro.

May I call on Sora?

Sora: Clap for the third chapter of The World Ends With Kingdom Hearts. Now where's my clothes that DON'T look nerdy?

Me: Nowhere. I lied. Enjoy the story.

* * *

chapter three - introductions

Sora, Riku and Kairi stared at the strange warriors, who looked nothing LIKE warriors at all.

The boy and girl returned the favor.

They stared at each other blankly for a while.

"You look funny." Sora stated.

Two seconds later, Sora had 5 bumps on his head.

One from Riku.

One from Kairi.

One from the emo boy.

One from the other girl.

And one from Roxas himself.

"Sora, don't be rude!" Riku reprimanded.

"That boy is HAWT!" Kairi screamed, scaring the boy.

"What the hell?" the boy asked.

"Paws off, she-bear!" the girl roared, flame igniting her eyes.

A few minutes later, after all was said and done, everyone had at least one injury.

"I'm so sorry about my friend. I'm Kairi. The unconsious one is Sora. And the blue-haired kid moping in a corner is Riku." Kairi said to the couple.

The girl smiled, flipping her pink hair out of her eyes.

"I'm Shiki Misaki. And he's..."

"Neku." he muttered quickly, cutting Shiki off mid-sentence. "Neku Sakuraba."

Sora, who had recently regained conciousness, asked,"Why do you have such powers?"

Shiki giggled, shaking her head.

"Because you're dead, silly."


	5. the WTF chapter What?

Author's Note: Hee, I get super excited doing this.

Oh, I forgot the disclaimers.

**_KINGDOM HEARTS AND THE WORLD ENDS WITH YOU DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!  
_******

**_...BUT I WISH IT DID._**

So, our intro is from Riku this time!

Riku: Enjoy the story. And I DON'T sleep with Sora.

Me:......No, you just tie him to your bed while he struggles.

Riku: Heh, I do like 'em feisty....

Me: (0_0) (i.e **scarred for life!!!**)

chapter four - put simply, WTF?

Sora gazed at the girl with blank eyes.

"What drugs have you been taking?" he said quite bluntly.

Neku sighed, pulling out a giant chalkboard from Heaven knows where. (And Heaven don't likey.)

"You, my friend, are in the Underground, A.K.A the UG. You have died, and your souls have gone from the Realground (commonly known as the RG) to the UG in a contest to regain your lives.

Four blank stares.

"Never mind."

SHiki continued for him, saying, "Well, we're together now. And we just got our next mission." she said, pulling out a vibrating cell phone.

The Hearts gang gasped.

Riku: "Oh my God! It's a bomb! Duck!"

Sora: "Where? Where's the duck?"

Kairi laughed at their stupidity.

"It's a cell phone, guys."

Shiki gasped, doing that funky 'shocked' pose she always does during cutscenes.

"They've never SEEN a cell phone?"

"They've lived in a poor, medivial town where the only school is a boarding school for Square Enix characters."

"Oh. So that explains their clothes."

Evil eyes.

"So what's our mission?" Kairi asked?

"Erase the have seven days."

Neku froze.

"what's wrong?" Riku asked.

"We can't. I saw the Composer...and he's Beat."

Author's Note: Hardcore gamers, do NOT spoil who 'Beat' is.

What?

You don't know who he is?

Shame on you.


End file.
